Immigration and Naturalization Service
The United States Immigration and Naturalization Service (INS), known since 1903 as the Bureau of Immigration and the Bureau of Naturalization, was established on 10 June 1933, by their merger to administer matters related to established immigration and naturalization policy. After 1890, the Federal government, rather than the individual states, regulated immigration into the United States, and the Immigration Act of 1891 established a Commissioner of Immigration in the Treasury Department. Over the years, these matters were later transferred to the purview of the United States Department of Commerce and Labor after 1903, the Department of Labor after 1913, and the Department of Justice after 1940. Mission INS- (Immigration and Naturalization Service) protected and enforced the laws of naturalization, the process by which a foreign-born person becomes a citizen. The INS also tackled illegal entrance into the United States, preventing receipt of benefits such as social security or unemployment by those ineligible to receive them, and investigated, detained, and deported those illegally living in the United States. They are also tasked with dealing with persons that fall under the Lost Persons Treaty (security clearance required) Structure At the head of the INS was a commissioner appointed by the President who reported to the Attorney General in the Department of Justice. The INS worked closely with the United Nations, the Department of State, and the Department of Health and Human Services. The INS was a very large and complex organization that had four main divisions—Programs, Field Operations, Policy and Planning, and Management—that were responsible for operations and management. The operational functions of the INS included the Programs and Field Operations divisions. The Programs division was responsible for handling all the functions involved with enforcement and examinations, including the arrest, detaining, and deportation of illegal immigrants as well as controlling illegal and legal entry. The Field Operations division was responsible for overseeing INS' many offices operating throughout the country and the world. The Field Operations division implemented policies and handled tasks for its three regional offices, which in turn oversaw 33 districts and 21 border areas throughout the country. Internationally, the Field Operations division oversaw the Headquarters Office of International Affairs which in turn oversaw 16 offices outside the country. Managerial functions of the INS included the Policy and Planning and Management divisions. The Office of Policy and Planning coordinated all information for the INS and communicated with other cooperating government agencies and the public. The office was divided into three areas: the Policy Division; the Planning Division; and the Evaluation and Research Center. The second managerial division, called the Management division, was responsible for maintaining the overall mission of the INS throughout its many offices and providing administrative services to these offices. These duties were handled by the offices of Information Resources Management, Finance, Human Resources and Administration, and Equal Employment Opportunity. Currently The INS is dealing with the recent revelations of extra terrestrial aliens. Including a set native to Earth with the ability to teleport. An ability that makes a total joke out of border security. The INS synchronized head banging team is currently preparing for competition as a logical and reasonable reaction to this development. Offices Of note are three. *'Bubba's Ane Hotel' -- A special office to deal with incoming Ane. *'West Coast Refugee Office' -- Located on the Grounds of the Warp Drive Project. Dealing with teleporters and interdimensional refugees. *'East Coast Refugee Office' -- Located near the Ane Embassy, Washington DC. Dealing with teleporters and interdimensional refugees. Category:USA Administration Category:Politics Category:Groups